Spiderweb Moments
by not-so-loony13
Summary: Part of Harry Potter's magic is there are so many more stories to be told. These are drabbles focusing on Deathly Hallows characters, capturing moments we never saw in the book but surely existed. Moments that connect stories and lives like a spiderweb.
1. Slytherins

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well, I'm starting a new drabble series; it'll cover moments from Deathly Hallows. The drabbles will be of varying genres/lengths/characters and definitely won't be in order. I like to think this particular one is from the POV of Daphne Greengrass, but you can take it as any Slytherin's thoughts. **

It wasn't like I was on You-Know-Who's side. I wasn't a coward either; of that I was sure. Pansy Parkinson may have been both of those (and more), but that was Pansy. In other circumstances, maybe my decision would've been different. If the odds weren't incredibly against us. If I didn't have a little sister to take care of. But the likelihood of a ragtag group of teenagers and the dwindling Order of the Phoenix winning against the Dark Lord himself was slim at best, and what if I died? Who would make sure my sister was okay? Like I said, I wasn't a Death Eater or a coward. I was a Slytherin, and Slytherins look out for themselves. Leave the chivalry to the Gryffindors. It's not as if the rest of Hogwarts actually _wanted_ us there anyway. So I found myself standing up and following Pansy and the rest of my House out of the Great Hall. I didn't look back.


	2. Spattergroit

**A/N: Here's Drabble #2! This one is a Ron/Hermione moment that I really enjoy. Can't you just picture them sitting in Ron's room (before Molly got wind they weren't going back to Hogwarts, of course) and trying to get everything set up?**

"All right then. My parents are taken care of; I have a story. Now what about you?" Hermione said, eyeing Ron thoughtfully.

"I could be sick."

"Ron, nobody's going to let you get out of going back to Hogwarts because you have a cold."

"Dragon Pox?" He suggested hopefully.

"No, the symptoms don't last long enough." Hermione reached for _The Healer's Helpmate_ and started flipping through it.

"Spattergroit! I could have spattergroit!" Ron exclaimed suddenly. Hermione looked up from page 24 (Burns and Blisters) in shock.

"What?"

"Spattergroit. You get nasty spots all over your face and it's really contagious and-"

"I know what it is, Ron. But how did you get the idea?" Hermione was still pleasantly surprised.

"That one time when we were at St. Mungo's, a painting tried telling me I had it because of all my _freckles._" Ron sounded as if he hadn't entirely forgiven the medieval Healer for insulting his face.

"That's perfect! Nobody will want to go near you…er, the replacement you." Hermione's excited grin faded as she realized their next problem. Who was going to pretend to be Ron?

A clanging from upstairs made them both look up.

"Of _course_!" Hermione jumped up from behind the stacks of books she was surrounded by and smiled once again.

"Of course what?"

"The ghoul! He can be you while we're gone. It'll be a lot easier to hex him than to try and conjure a body double or worse, make somebody else stand in for you."

Ron's grin returned as well.

"I bet Dad will help us. Come on, let's go ask him." With that, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and together they raced out of his room.


	3. In Which A Ravenclaw Saves the Day

**A/N: Here we are with drabble #3. Thanks to those of you who have alerted/favorited my little project! Anyway, this one takes sometime in October, mainly because the Death Eater wannabes haven't learned much more in their Dark Arts classes than the Unforgivables. Not that the Cruciatus curse is any small thing. Also, by October the D.A. would be in full swing. **

"Leave her alone and slither back to your cave, snake! I'm sure even you can find something better to do than torment an innocent second year!" Michael taunted. The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes, half-grateful and half-terrified. Michael himself was a lot more nervous than his bravado indicated.

"Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be clever? I would've thought you could come up with something a bit more original than 'slither' and 'snake'." Zabini sounded more disdainful than malicious. Michael knew his insult hadn't been the most creative, but it was all he could come up with at the moment. He'd been on his way to the Room of Requirement for an emergency D.A. meeting when he'd heard a girl crying. Sure enough, just as he turned the corner there was Pansy Parkinson, holding her wand to the girl's throat, along with Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Shut up, pretty-boy." Michael didn't know why he kept running his mouth like this. He was a rational, smart Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws were supposed to have a little more self-preservation than their Gryffindor counterparts.

"Or you'll what? Hex him? I think we can _more_ than handle you, Corner. Crucio!" Pansy shouted. Michael writhed on the ground, unable to think anything besides _Don't scream. Don't scream. For the love of Merlin, don't scream!_ Blaise touched Pansy's wand and she grudgingly lifted the curse. Michael got to his feet, panting. He supposed he was lucky, in a way. If either of the Carrows had been there, the pain would've been much worse.

"I think we're done here, Pansy. Let the baby nurse his wounds," Blaise said. Millicent cracked her knuckles menacingly, apparently unable to come up with a similar insult. Pansy gave Michael one last puglike grimace before the three of them left to find another victim.

"Are…are you okay?" The second year asked him softly.

"I don't know anyone who is."


End file.
